


Prom

by loumons



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumons/pseuds/loumons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dan and Phil at prom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> I used to own a phanfiction blog on tumblr last year when I was really into Dan and Phil. I wrote some fics by myself and a lot with my friend, Kaitlyn (phil-peen on tumblr).   
> This is one of those fics.   
> I hope you enjoy!!

”Dan, will you be my date to prom?” Phil choked out nervously, bright blue staring into chocolate brown.

Dan’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and he started shaking his head up and down excitedly, “Yes yes yes!!! I would love to go to prom with you!” Dan lunged himself into Phil’s arms and the two tall boys wrapped around each other.

Phil tightened his embrace around Dan, letting his nose nuzzle in the matted hair beneath him. The other boy smelt like vanilla, and his eyes crinkled at the corners, as Dan tilted his head up, he pressed a chaste kiss to pasty skinned cheeks.

“So uh, what color is your tie gonna be? Because.. we need to match” Dan coughs, eyes nervously glancing around. 

"I think we should do the color of each other’s eyes maybe," Phil suggests. "Mine be the color of your beautiful honey eyes and yours be the blue color of my eyes."

"I would love to have a tie be the color of your ocean eyes." Dan says dreamily, leaning in to peck a sweet kiss to Phil’s lips. 

Phil’s cheeks tinted pink as he gently bit down on Dan’s bottom lip, dragging it slightly. Their lips separated and Phil’s eyes bored into Dan’s.

“You’re beautiful.” Phil whispered, grinning wide. Dan just smirked and nodded shyly in response, swaying from foot to foot, so Phil decided to quit embarrassing the other.

“I’ll pick you up at 7, alright?” Phil offered, escaping the copper eyed boys grasp and heading down the hall, waving as he scampered away, a noticeable bounce in his step. 

~

"Daaannn! Phil is here to pick you up!" Mrs. Howell shouted up the stairs to her son. 

"I’m so glad you allowed me to take your lovely son to prom, Mrs. Howell." Phil said politely, trying to make conversation. 

Mrs. Howell just smiled and said, “It is no big deal. Thank you for being a very nice young man.” She trailed her eyes up to the top of the stairs to see if Dan was there and he was. “Daniel James, you little handsome devil!!” Dan blushed as his mom was being all motherly. 

Phil gasped when he saw Dan at the top of the stairs wearing a black tuxedo with a cyan tie. “Wow Dan, you look amazing.” Phil was in awe.

Dan felt his cheeks heat up at Phil’s words, feet fumbling against wooden steps, trailing down until he was beside Phil, arm wrapping around his waist.

“You look.. you look stunning, Phil” Dan stated, voice breathy as his eyes widened, gazing lovingly at the boy beside him.  
  
“You boys are so precious” Mrs. Howell chuckled, grabbing the chunky camera beside her. “Photos?” She retorts in a quirky voice, causing Phil to smirk and Dan to groan, burying his head into Phil’s shoulder. 

After taking a few photos, Dan’s mom sends the two boys out the door with rules that state “No smoking, you can drink but just don’t drive drunk, if you need me, call me, and be home by 1 am.” 

Phil’s head nodded at a steady pace with each command, pulling Dan by the wrist out the door. The gentle night air slapping against their cheeks and tousling hair.

As the two strolled towards Phil’s car, he pulled Dan’s door open, watching the taller male crawl in and settle down, big eyes peering up and a small grin working against pursed lips. As Phil got to his side, he took hold of the wheel and they drove off.

The soft tone of Muse played, the low volume straining against their earlobes, Dan’s eyes locked onto Phil as he drove off, finally the car coming to a stop.

“Thanks for coming with me tonight, by the way” Dan starts, gaze set ahead of him as he began to stutter. 

"No no. Thank YOU for coming with ME I am the one who asked for you to go with me after all. And i’m glad you said yes. Even though we are a couple, I was still worried you wouldn’t want to go to prom with me." a blushing Phil said. 

"Why would I not want to go to prom with someone as perfect as you?"

"I don’t know. I guess I thought that because you’re not really comfortable around huge crowds of people."

"While that is true, I had a gut feeling that I would be okay as long as i’m with you. So, let’s say we actually get into prom now instead of sitting out in the car the whole time."

"Okay! If at any point during the evening, you want to go back to my place and just hang out, tell me and we’ll leave." Phil said while checking to make sure all the windows in the car were closed. 

"You’ll have the time of your life tonight, I promise." Phil leaned over and kissed Dan full on the lips. 

~

The room was humid as everyone bumped and ground against each other. Dan’s back pressed gingerly against the wall, and Phil standing beside him, drink present in his hand. A smile played on both their lips, contently standing side by side, fingers locked.

“Can.. I wanna dance with you” Dan muttered as a slow song started to play. Tugging on Phil’s hand and pulling him to the crowded floor, he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and let Phil take time to place his hands of Dan’s broad hips, swaying to the lazy beat of the music.

Dan place his head on Phil’s shoulder and sighed contently, “I love you so much. This night couldn’t be any better.”  

"It probably could be better, but with your mom wanting you home by 1 am, it won’t get much better than this unless we leave now." 

"What do you have in mind?"

"Most others would want to go have sex after prom, but I don’t really want to do that. I feel like it might ruin the perfection of this night. I’d rather go to my place and cuddle with you while watching an anime." 

"That sounds pretty perfect to me. Are we going to leave now?"

"After the next song. I just want this moment to last a little bit longer." Phil leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dan’s cheek.

They lazily sway about, before the room grows silent. Dan glances towards Phil and they walk out of the building, arm draped across Phil’s shoulders.

~

Once they get to Phil’s house, they run up the stairs, feet thumping about, and the come to a hault, shutting the door. Phil tugs his shirt loose, and his tie slumps off his neck and onto the floor, he padded to his bed and pulls Dan on top of him, lazily pressing sweet, short kisses to his lips. 

"I. love. you. so. much." Phil says between each peck. 

Dan moans into the final kiss after “much”, making it become deeper. “I thought we were gonna come to your house and just cuddle and watch anime, but I don’t mind a make out session beforehand.” Dan says when they separate for a breath of air. 

"Well, while we’re kissing," Phil’s breathy voice starts, "why don’t we figure out which anime to watch, yeah? It’ll save us time."

"Okay," Dan laughs. "What abouuutttt Death Note?" He then reconnects their lips.

"Nah I’ve already finished that one. How about Attack on Titan?" Phil retorts. 

"Sure, whatever you want to watch. I probably won’t pay much attention to it anyway since i’ll be snuggled up against you." Dan said, pressing a kiss to Phil’s temple.

Phil leans over the bed, pushing the disk into the slot and letting the screen illuminate the room, the faint hum of Attack on Titan buzzing in the room, the blue light tinting onto both boys skin. Phil doesn’t know where to look; the tv or at the boy snuggled against his chest, so he lets his gaze trail down and land on Dan, lips brushing against his jawline. 

"I told you this would be perfect," Phil murmured into Dan’s ear. All he got back was a content sigh as a response.

A few minutes later, Phil heard even breathing coming from the younger boy and he looked down to see him fast asleep. 

He remembered that Dan had a curfew to be home by so he leaned over to get closer to his clock to read the time. 12:30 a.m. He awoke Dan pointed to the clock, “We have to leave very soon. I don’t want you to go though.”

"I don’t wanna go" Dan moans, slightly aggravated.  He snuggles closer to Phil, taking grip of the collar of his shirt. "Please don’t make me go" he whimpered, eyelids falling heavy once again.  
  
“There’s always tomorrow, Dan” Phil muttered, rolling his eyes. He stood up at once, and looped his arms under Dan’s legs, carrying him out the room. 

Dan looped his arms around Phil’s neck. “Is this how it is going to be if we get married? You carrying me like this?” 

"I suppose it will!" 

Phil put Dan on his feet when he got to the car. He somehow managed to go through the house and the front door without having to put Dan down.

"The door for you, gentleman," Phil said in a posh accent while opening the passenger side door for Dan.

"Why, thank you!" Dan replied in the same exaggerated tone.

Dan let his back relax into the seat, lazy smile and heavy eyelids, but he stayed awake for Phil. As he heard the other boy shuffle in his seat, he looked at him. The pasty skinned man’s hands too firm grip of the wheel, until one slid off and decided to take hold of Dan’s.  
  
“I had a good time tonight” Phil muses, running his thumb over Dan’s knuckles.

"Me too." And Dan just smiles like an idiot while looking at Phil’s side profile because he is so in love. 

~

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Dan mumbles to Phil while they’re standing in front of the front door.

"Yeah, but hey! I’ll come over later tomorrow. How does that sound?" Phil says excitedly. 

"That would be wonderful," Dan says before leaning over to peck Phil on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading x


End file.
